


Gabriel's garden

by Cherry_Blossomtea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Blossomtea/pseuds/Cherry_Blossomtea
Summary: To the people of Paris, it came as no shock that Gabriel's ill assistant passed away.unfortunately, they didn't know half the story. The agreste household is in tatters since her passing but it's even worse with his wife's return. The impact of her death had affected everyone in different ways, and her return also has affected everyone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. forget-me-not

Her lips caressed him slowly, her hands firmly planted on his chest one gripping his shoulders.   
"Gabriel" she spoke her words were soft but they granted against his ears. He wrapped his hands around her waist pushing her off him 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked 

"No" 

The answer shook her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That's when the baby monitor went off. He left the room without another word. The room he walked to belong to his 2nd son, Remus, a little boy with his mother's dark blue hair. Upon entering Adrien was already there holding his screaming baby brother, Remus's face was red, and his eyes scrunched shut.

"Hand him here" Gabriel states Adrien passes his brother over.

Remus' screams slowed as his father laid him on the changing table, unbuttoning his chat noir themed pajamas he found the source of Remus screaming, a quick change he didn't fall asleep; instead, he glared at her with his father's silver eyes.

Emilie leaned on the door frame, her arms folded watching her family or should've, watching Gabriel care for Adrien's half-brother made her heartache. 

"How was your day Adrien?" She asks walking into the room, 

Adrien was now 16; he shrugged his shoulders, looking away from her.

"Are we taking Remus to her grave tomorrow?" Adrien implores ripping a few stray tears just thinking about it made his eyes water.

Gabriel tilts Remus back so his eyes are on him, "yes" he states Remus yawned

"Good night," Adrien says getting out of the rocking chair he passed his mother without saying a word to her.

He closed his good behind him, 

Emilie groaned taking Adrien's spot in the rocking chair.

"He's grown" She chuckles looking at the empty crib as Gabriel laid the boy down.

"He has," He answered 

"You know her brother stopped by. I don't think he likes me." She mumbles the last part.

Gabriel held his finger out for Remus and watched as he wrapped his small finger around his hand.

Emilie mumbled about a drink as she gets up leaving the nursery in a huff, Gabriel sighs.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at Remus only if he knew how fickle love could be, or maybe he could be happy with a woman he loved.


	2. pink red carnations and camellia

The weather was perfect when they arrived, a man with dark blue hair greeted them wearing golden shades.

“Every day he looks like her,” He says looking at his nephew. Gabriel sighs softly.

“Your right” he admits Remus couldn’t help his genes, his eyes were just like hers with Gabriel’s color. Caelum chuckles lifting his nephew from the stroller, he squirmed from the brightness of being out of his stroller.

“He has Gabriel eyes” Emilie came out of nowhere wearing a black sunhat with shades. Caelum chuckled, putting a forced smile on his face.  
“Ehh they can be my dad's eyes” Caelum suggested, it was lie his dad had sky blue eyes, while their mom had forest green eyes.

“Adrien, you’re getting taller,” Caelum leaned to the side to notice him, he chuckles softly

“Growth spurt” he answers

Remus gurgles softly, Caelum leads the way walking while walking Gabriel thinks back to the funeral

* * *

Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled with the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes. Most though, were overgrown and unkempt, for now even their mourners had joined them under the clay soil. Upon the hill, a new grave had been dug to await its new occupant. The black hearse slowly wended its way down the central lane followed by a procession of black limousines. Gabriel held his face tears silently streaming down his face unable to hold back. The limo came to a halt, they climbed out wearing their best outfits. Emilie tried looping her arm with his but he jerked his arm away. Getting out the 2nd limo was her 3 brothers and 1 sister. The youngest of 5 kids, she grew up getting what she wanted. Her eldest brother Roman he was taller than Gabriel and wore a simple pair of round glasses.

Roman was followed by his younger siblings, Caelum, Noel, and Janis. He inhaled sharply it took weeks to get know them all at first glance Roman hatted him he still did but he managed put it aside.

“Gabriel they want you to be a Paul bearer” Nathalie’s mother Lenore

He inhaled sharply before nodding leaving Emilie alone with Adrien, he walked the path with Roman’s husband Dian.

Carrying the casket to its resting place it felt like the world had crashed around him, the weight of his sins. Her 4 siblings were also Paul bearers. They were all silent, as they carried the youngest child to her grave.

When they got to the grave site they placed the casket on a lift. The family crowed around, looking around Adrien realized Nathalie’s dad was missing. He had met a few times and grew to think of him as his own grandfather.

Emilie watched as Dian comfort Roman as the large man leaned into a smaller shoulder,

“Where’s Raphael?” Adrien whispered as he helped Lenore up so she could open the casket.

“He’s with your bother at the NICU, Nathalie’s the baby his little girl. He wanted to be with his grandson. We got a grandchild from our youngest child first” Lenore had tears going down her face, as Adrien helped her lift the lid 

Nathalie in the casket made his heart dropped, she didn’t belong there frozen in time. She wore a dark blue dress that was off her shoulder and had a belt of gleaming rhinestones with a lapis lazuli necklace.

Gabriel hated the weather it wasn’t fitting for the occasion the sun was shining it’s brightest.

* * *

They made it to the grave, the headstone was made from dark marble with small streaks of white. Her name carved in bold letters. The stone was clear of all flowers until Adrien opened Remus’s dipper bag, he gave Gabriel a wrapped bouquet of red pink camellia and carnations, and a single aster. He placed his bouquet of flowers down, while Adrien placed an origami swan.

“You’re getting good at origami.” Emilie says, Adrien grins. Remus bawls his little fist grunting in his uncle’s arms.

“I think he’ pooping” Caelum announces, his phone then buzzes, when he handed Remus over to Emilie he screamed to the top of his lungs his face turning red as he screamed. They all scrambled to take him, Adrien had got him.

“He does need to be changed” Adrien feels his brother’s full diaper through his outfit.


	3. Dead leaves

Dead Leaves

  
  


"Sorry, we're late," Roman announces, approaching them wearing a dark blue coat, behind him was Janis and noel. Raphael was with them.

"Where's Ms. Lenore?" Adrien asks

  
  


"A doctor's appointment" Raphael explains fixing his coat. 

They all crowded around standing in silence, 

"It's been a whole month." Raphael started 

* * *

  
  
  


With fall setting in, leaves were falling around them, crunching his feet and his breath was visible with every breath. It didn't matter he didn't mind the biting cold. When he entered the hospital, it was a numbing sensation, he moved on autopilot. Walking down the halls dragging his feet at turns until he made it to his destination. 

The first thing he noticed was the absence of flowers, and cards that had been left. He took a seat in a bedside chair. Looking on the now-empty nightstand he grabbed dead leaves from roses and flowers that we're nowhere to be seen. 

He couldn't force himself to look, but he did tears already forming. 

Laying in the bed was Nathalie her hair was being mentioned by her family today they had her hair in a large braid that fell on her shoulders, the pajamas she had on seemed large on her. His eyes then fell to her stomach, there was a slight curve to it. That's when the door opened.

"I didn't know you were here." 

Gabriel looked up, Roman stood in his doctor's uniform, dark blue hair pulled into a loose ponytail. 

"Roman, it's nice to see you." He tried to lighten the mood. 

Roman forces a small smile pushing an ultrasound machine. 

Gabriel watched as he set it up, 

"The nurse took the flowers out." He states.

"I can get more from her garden," Gabriel murmurs 

Roman says nothing as he applies the gel to her stomach. It took a while to find the baby but when he did there was a slow heartbeat.

Gabriel's chest tightened 

"Is he alright?"

"They're due in May, but we might make plans to deliver in December. "Roman explains

" it's going to be a long journey for him once he's born," Roman adds

"Gabriel, what happened to your wife," Roman asks

Before slipping into her coma, Nathalie had told them about her illness.

  
  


They sat in the Sancoeur family living room, Adrien was next to Nathalie siblings and Marinette. 

"So a pair of earrings and a ring can grant you a wish but at a cost?" Calum asked

Gabriel nodded, " I wanted to bring my wife back I wanted my son to be happy with his mother, " 

The room was filled with tension as Janis stood up, "that doesn't answer our question what's going on with our sister.? 

Roman blocks her path, with his arm.

" The wish didn't work and whatever is happening is an illness caused by the peacock jewel or we thought," Marinette explains she shrinks into her seat when 

  
  


"We thought?" Noel adds, raising his eyebrows Roman glares at him with unspoken words telling him to calm down. 

  
  


"Gabriel, I have one question: was it her choice?" He asks 

There was a pause, Roman put his arm to his side and rage was bubbling under his skin. Janis grabbed his arm as Noel grabbed the other.

"Tell me" he shows.

Raphael stands in front of Roman holding his eldest as tears now fell down his face.

"It was without knowing it she was willing to throw her life away to make me and Adrien happy," Gabriel admits balling his fist. 

Roman stops, he calms down as Lenore gives him a tissue to wipe his eyes. He pushed his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes.

* * *

Gabriel came to his senses when Roman tapped him.

"We're heading to dinner." He states. Looking around everyone had put fresh flowers down. Remus was asleep in his stroller, Emilie stood a few inches away from everyone. He couldn't see behind her shades but could feel her glare on him.

Adrien walked back pushing Remus in his stroller.

  
  


"Lenore's meeting us at the restaurant" Raphael announces before climbing into a passenger seat of Roman's mustang.

Adrien puts Remus in his car seat, as Gabriel slid his stroller into the trunk. 

  
  


While Gabriel drove Adrien sat in the back looking at his ring, twisting it around his finger. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hydrangea

The bakery was in full swing a little bell chimed singling someone had just entered.

Sabine was behind the counter restocking the trays.

"Marinette's still getting ready," she said, putting the tray on the counter with a few macaroons left.

Luka looked at both of them before reaching onto the tray taking one. 

"Thank you Ms. Dupian-cheng," They all said while heading upstairs.

In the dupain-cheng living room, Marinette was pulling on a pair of back ankle boots. 

"I woke up late" she admits Kagami chuckles 

They all looked at her, she didn't have a reaction to all their eyes on her. Mariners stood up straightening her outfit. They all made their way to Agreste manor. 

Gorilla greeted them on his way out, they raided the kitchen for Capri suns and went to the back yard. 

"Ms. Sancour, what are you planting?" Kagami noticed her at a garden bed. She wore a large sun hat with a yellow shirt. They all had changed into their swimsuits ready to jump in a pool that was now uncovered.

"Hydrangeas" she answers, lifting a sprout. They all crowded her listening to her explain the plants.

Rather than getting in the pool, they were with her at the flower bed. 

Kagami watered a different bed with Marinette while she sprinkled flower food onto them. Smirking to herself, she pressed her thumb on the hose and aimed at Marinette. 

The teens played with the hose, while they were playing Adrien finished his job and helped Nathalie move the gardening supplies. He looked at the bed of Hydrangeas. She made her way inside ripping sweat from her brow. 

He then turns to his friend, with a running start he tackles Luka into the pool. The girls turned the hose off and jumped in after the boys. 

Inside the sunroom, Gabriel stood beside Nathalie fretting over her being outside longer than he had expected. 

* * *

  
  


When the car stopped Adrien rubbed his eyes blinking, just that fast they had arrived at the restaurant. Janis owned it with her husband. 

It had closed hours ago, so they had the establishment to themselves. 

Janis's husband was a quiet man but he had a natural talent for cooking. Lenore was already there, her feet hair tied back, as she set the table.

As they sat at the table, Emilie tried breaking the ice but failed. For once she gave up, getting up without another word she left. 

The room fell silent, Raphael cleared his throat, Remus then screamed and everyone looked at him. The one-month-old looked at the person holding him and yawned.

  
  


Since it was the end of the month, the last week of January. Remus was spending the week with his grandparents. The family followed them to the mansion. Lenore helped pack his stuff. Just as they were leaving Raphael pulled Adrien aside, and gave him two sets of keys.

"What are these for?" Adrien asks, separating the two keys. 

"Ones to a storage unit, and in that storage unit is her car you're old enough to drive," he says

Adrien realized who keys they are, Raphael puts his hand over them. 

"Lenore wants to sell the car, I don't you're like her son," Raphael says 

  
  


Adrien put the keys in his pocket wiping his nose. Raphael leaned to the side, noticing Emilie holding a glass of wine with a small smile on her face. 

He waves as Lenore tells Gabriel to stop fussing.

"Come on dear." He says taking the car seat from her.

* * *

With Remus gone the household divided themselves, just like his mother. He could pull them together despite the circumstances. 

She took her time idly sipping at it. A soft tune played in her room as she sat in the window. Emilie sighed while sitting her wine glass on the stand next to her; even in January snow slowly fell from the sky in her lap was an old polaroid photo of a young couple both had blonde hair. 

Gabriel and Emilie on their first date, both were smiling at the camera. She sighed picking it up. 

In the next room, Adrien was on his bed scrolling through his phone, he stopped at the Lady blog. One arrival that had been posted months ago struck his nerve.

The Akuma they lost to, he remembered how he looked at them. Something fueled their anger to a new level. 

  
  


He turned his phone off, with the screen off; the only light source came from outside with the moon spilling into his room. 

  
  
  
  


Gabriel was exhausted Remus was with his grandparents for the week which left him with an empty schedule. He spent the night in his room sitting in a recliner he had put in with a drawing tablet in his lap. 

Sitting in the recliner for a second he saw someone on the bed. The quick sight made him pinch his nose. He removed his glasses and set them aside. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Lilly(orange)

Looking at Remus, Lenore thought of her late daughter. His eyes were so innocent. She was sitting in the living room holding his sleeping body. 

Raphael told her he would take Remus after midnight. 

He cooed softly, eyes fluttering open. 

She choked back a sob, as he started to whine. Raphael, woken by Remus' soft whines, walked upfront in his dark blue robes. His insect told him to deal with Remus. He stopped him and took him to the kitchen for a bottle. 

When he came back Lenore had wiped the tears away.

"I don't know " she sputtered 

His eyes fell on Remus who was feeding on the bottle. 

  
  


Lenore grabbed her keys and left. Raphael's eyebrows knotted; where was she going he didn't know but looking at Remus she could see why she had to leave.

He sat in his recliner leaning back. 

"Your mom was a very fussy baby." He says stroking the blue hair on his head. 

Sitting in his recliner he decided to do storytime with his grandson. 

"I didn't know my mother but I'll make sure you know yours" 

  
  
  


Raphael started with Nathalie's first day at school. 

* * *

  
  


Looking at Remus he was drunk, half-closed, eyes half-closed. He sighed getting up holding him close. He sat up front holding Remus waiting for Lenore. When 3 am came he was now stressing he had called his kids asking if Lenore went to them.

It was 4 am when she came back. 

"Lenore you had me worried." He confronted her holding her shoulders,

There were obvious signs she had been crying but he couldn't tell why she had rope marks on her arm. He didn't bring the rope marks up but he did ask where she had been. 

Her answers further activated him with how vague they were.

"Lenore " He calls her once she had pushed away from him.

There was tension in the air as she held herself on the wall.

"I met someone, they said they could help me bring Nathalie back" 

"Who told you this, Lenore doesn't get involved with the miraculous that's how we lost her." He says. "Remember what Gabriel said, Nathalie made her choice she made the wish it was her fault." 

"No, I know my daughter. Nathalie had to be influenced by something." She answers

"Gabriel said she loved him" 

"Gabriel it's his fault" she screams 

Raphael balls his fist and slams it into the wall"where is all this coming from since Remus was born you kept giving the agrste the stink eye " 

With the yelling, Remus was bound to wake up screaming. Lenore inhaled sharply as she turned around slamming their room door. He sighed, 

"It must be a Sancoeur trait to bottle things up." He mutters."

It took a while for Remus to calm down, but when he did he was awake eyeing the room.

  
  
  
  



End file.
